Baby Mama
by RNaley
Summary: Nathan and Haley have fun with Haley's costume. Extension scene of the episode 8x14.


**AN: I know, I know. I should be working on my other stories. But after watching NH's scene from last night, I couldn't help but write this. Enjoy it and leave me some love if you feel like it =)**

**Scene extension from 8.14**

The way she was massaging his scalp with her hands sent shivers to his entire body. His girl had always known how to do things. He still couldn't believe his wife, the great Haley James Scott, had been running around town pretending she was a superhero. The idea had definitely sounded like something Brooke would come up with but he still didn't understand why Haley had accepted doing it. But he wasn't going to complain because his wife looked extremely hot and sexy in that costume. When he'd first seen her on the street, his eyes twinkled in amazement. The way the garment fit her curves, her very pregnant belly standing out and that mask she wore… Inappropriate thoughts had certainly passed through his mind and all he wanted to do was to get out of the car and take his now favorite superhero home.

"That or _Baby Mama_." Haley spoke up as they broke the kiss. He sent her a confused look. "I'm Mastermind but you can also call me '_Baby Mama'_… Which do you prefer?" she whispered seductively on his ear. He instantly let his hand fall over her huge stomach. It had been a few days ago since they had found out they were having a little girl. He remembered how nervous he had been. No matter how Haley tried to relax him, he just couldn't stop thinking about how excited he was for becoming a father again and he was really anxious to know the sex of the baby. He knew one thing for sure, whether it was a boy or a girl he would love him/her endlessly. But he really wanted a girl. Ever since he met Haley he'd dreamed of having a little girl who looked just like her mother. He wanted a little tutor girl running and singing around the house. So when the doctor told them they were expecting a daughter and showed them their baby's sonogram, he felt so happy he wasn't sure he could take it. He had held Haley's hand tightly and ran his hand through her blonde locks before kissing her and rest his head against hers, both looking intently at their daughter for what felt like an eternity.

"I think I prefer _Baby Mama_." He started rubbing her belly before looking down at it. "Do you think our little girl will inherit her mom's superpowers?" Haley smiled at his teasing banter and the smirk he had plastered on his face before placing her hands over his on her stomach.

"As long as she doesn't inherit his father's smirk…" she replied in the same tone. She loved to death that God damn smirk of his but now was her turn to tease him a little.

"Really?" he asked her amused. "Well, I think we should let her decide that, don't you think?" before she could answer, he started leaving light feather kisses on her neck and started travelling down her body, kissing her from her throat, to the valley of her breasts until he finally reached her stomach where he prolonged his kisses. "Hi baby girl." He was on his knees now and slowly looked up to watch Haley's reaction. She was looking down at him with an adoring smile on her features. Nathan had been enthusiastic when she was pregnant with Jamie but she'd never seen him like this before. He didn't seem to be able to take his hands off of her and her stomach. Whatever he was doing, whenever they were together, he had to be touching her belly. And he would always talk to their daughter whenever he could, like he was doing right now. It had always been a huge turn on to see Nathan this happy and enthusiastic with their pregnancy. Haley placed her hands on his hair and started muffling it as he continued talking to their baby. "You want to have daddy's smirk, don't you? How will you convince your mommy to do everything you want then?"

"Hey!" she smacked him lightly on his head. He smiled against her stomach before standing up again in front of her.

"It's okay. It's not like she can decide so…" he stood up but his hands never left her belly.

"And for your information I don't do everything you want when you smirk at me."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't!" her mouth was now wide open in shock. Okay, maybe that smirk of his was irresistible but she didn't do everything he wanted when he flashed it at her. Nathan had always had a huge control over her and maybe he was right… Just maybe… Maybe she really did everything he wanted when he… smirked. Oh, who was she kidding? Of course she did. Of course it would only take a smile from this man for her to move mountains for him. But it's not like she was going to admit it…

"What are you going to do? Throw liquid smoke at me?" there was that damn smirk again…

"Don't make fun of me!" she tried to swat him on the chest but luckily for him, he distanced himself from her and fell on the bed.

"Okay, okay. I won't." he raised his arms in the air knowing it might not be such a good idea to pick very much on her since she was pregnant. Now that he was on the bed and she was standing up right in front of him, he calmly took in her figure. His girl's hair was amazing. She had cut it recently to prevent future painful pulls from the baby. And her costume… He had to remind himself to thank Brooke the next time he saw her. Green suited Haley perfectly and the tight costume embraced her feminine curves in a way he was just about to roll his eyes to the back of his head. Haley noticed the sudden dark shade her husband's eyes had acquired and now was her turn to smirk. She had been wondering all day what Nathan would think of her outfit and she had subtly tried to have some sort of reaction from him just a few minutes ago when she so seductively said to him she was keeping the outfit because it looked sexy. He had mumbled an almost inaudible "uh-hum" but of course her clumsy self had to trip and her attempt at seducing him had ended there. But apparently she didn't even had to do anything taking in how he was looking at her, the familiar desire displayed in his eyes. She felt Nathan's arms around her waist, pulling her to him. She cupped his face on her cheeks and smiled naughtily at him. They both knew what was about to come…

"Did I tell you how fucking sexy you look in this outfit, Hales?" he tightened his grip on her arm and kissed her right breast hidden by the outfit's lycra. Her whole body shivered from his kiss and she gripped his hair firmly. After such a humiliating day, the thing she wanted the most was her husband to just take her to someplace else where she could just forget about everything. Just the two of them. And that's what she needed right now.

"We can't do this." She said after pushing him away, earning a disappointed look from him. What happened? "We can't be together. Because I have enemies and if they ever find out who I am and who I love, I might lose you. It's too dangerous." Nathan looked at her with a mix of amusement and disbelief. Apparently, Haley was still in character…

"Don't worry. I won't reveal to anyone your secret identity, Haley James Scott." Carefully, he pulled her down to the mattress but as soon as he did so, she turned back the tables and hovered over him.

"If you say so." She leaned over to capture his lips in a searing kiss while straddling him. She wanted to show him just how much she wanted and missed him. Nathan moaned into her mouth when he felt her tongue tracing circles inside his own mouth, exploring every crevice of it. Making out and making love to his wife after another day dealing with that douche bag of a professor was the best thing he could ask for. The best thing in the whole wide world. It always would be. He felt her now larger breasts rubbing on his chest and a sudden rush of desire ran through him. He wanted her. But they were going to make things right. When they parted in need of air, he rested his forehead against hers, still trying to recover from the kiss and then started to look for something that would allow him to take the costume off his wife's body.

"Do you want to take it out?" she asked teasingly. As if she didn't know the answer to that…

"Nah, it's not necessary." His answer surprised her. "I have X-ray vision so…" he added playfully and his smart remark earned him yet another friendly smack on his shoulder.

"Shut up and kiss me." She demanded still laughing from his answer. Nathan would always have some smart ass thing to say… He obeyed her order and when his lips touched hers once again, she grabbed his hands and placed them on her back where he found a zipper. _Aha_. He quickly opened it and stopped the kiss so he could take her out of the costume. "What's up, Clark Kent? No X-ray vision anymore?" she also started to pull at the hem of his t-shirt letting him know she wanted it off.

"Yeah. You're my very own kryptonite." After a lot of tries, he was finally able to get her off the suit and his blood went all south when he looked at her naked body, just covered by a combining lace black bra and panties. "You're so beautiful, baby." He started leaving hot open—mouthed kisses on her neck, nibbling on her pulse point and making her let out some soft moans. Although it was hard to concentrate right now, Haley ran her hands through his naked chest, massaging his muscles. "So hot…" she moaned even louder. Knowing her husband still found her hot and sexy after all these years together was what stimulated her the most. She knew Nathan wanted her but hearing him say how much he really wanted her busted out her ego and her confidence overall. She then felt his fingers brush her legs to get off her black thighs and she raised her legs up in the air to help his actions.

"You're handsome, did you know that?" she whispered huskily on his ear after he took off the garment and they settled themselves at their now familiar position: her on top. They'd figured that was the most comfortable position for the both of them with her advanced stage on pregnancy. "And very sexy too." She finished as she started lavishing his chest with open mouthed kisses, travelling down his body. When she reached her destination, she pulled his black pants down together with his boxers and her husband's erect member sprung free of its confines. His heart rate sped up when he felt her taking hold of him and stroking him.

"Oh…" he moaned loudly and she quickly shushed him like she'd done minutes ago.

"You have to be quiet, baby." She whispered while she continued stroking him, loving to see how his facial expressions changed due to her actions. Nathan was sure he wouldn't take much longer and he was even surer as he felt her mouth involving him. Her hand had always been divine but her mouth…

"Oh God… Hales!" he moaned once again and she continued pleasuring him with her mouth. "Hales…" he had to stop her. He had to. "Please, baby." She pulled away and feeling the sudden need for him, Haley quickly removed her panties and raised herself, placing him at her entrance and sinking down on him. They both moaned loudly at being so intimately joined together. It was really the best feeling in this world. She started to move over him as he cupped her bra clad breasts, trying not to squeeze them too hard, knowing they were extra sensitive with the pregnancy.

"Nathan…" she moaned as quietly as she could at feeling him move inside of her, hitting all the right spots. She was already so close. Nathan met her thrust for thrust and it wasn't long before they were both trying to control the waves of pleasure that rode through them before collapsing on the mattress.

"Wow… You do have special powers, Hales." He flashed her his smirk once again as he spooned her, placing his hands over her stomach one more time. Haley smiled and turned her head around to kiss his cheek.

"You do too." They nestled in each other, trying to gain some composure after their intense orgasms. Nathan was rubbing Haley's stomach once again as she followed his movements with her own hands.

"How do you think she'll look like?" Nathan asked her as she turned around, making her belly stay between their bodies.

"I hope she has black hair like her dad's." Nathan smiled at her response.

"I guess she can have that… As long as she has your eyes." She closed her eyes briefly taking in the sweet words he'd just said when he let out a happy laugh and she eyed curiously. "I'm finally having the little girl I've always wanted!" He blurted out with the most genuine smile while interlacing their fingers. "And none of that would have happened without you." He added, kissing her softly on the lips.

"I love you." She said, in between kisses.

"I love you too."


End file.
